The Fox And The Neko
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Summary is too long to post So I'll just say Naruto becomes the Hokage This story is a Pairing I haven't done before although I like the pairing it's Naruto and Yūgao hope you like it there will be SakuSasu flaming even though Sakura is my fav Female Naruto can't get her all the time Shame really.
1. Rokudaime Hokage

**The Fox And The Neko**

 **Summary: Set after the war Naruto is now the Hokage one of his dreams his other dream fell apart when Sasuke returned giving a reprieve from Tsunade (Forced by the council more like) Before Naruto became the Hokage with Itachi being gone Sasuke decided to complete his other goal and restore his clan he chose Sakura which she was only too happy to agree to leave Naruto heartbroken his love for her vanished replaced with hate and anger the same for Sasuke to make matters worse the other girl who confessed her love to him during the Pein attack is now with Kiba. Naruto is now the Hokage his dream but with nobody to share it with he's unhappy not knowing his Guardian Angel for the beginning of his life Yūgao Uzuki now likes him will Naruto find happiness with her**

 **A/N: This story is a Pairing I haven't done before although I like the pairing it's Naruto and Yūgao hope you like it there will be SakuSasu flaming even though Sakura is my fav Female Naruto can't get her all the time Shame really.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

 **Part 1 Rokudaime Hokage**

The fourth Great war has ended Madara and Obito was defeated Naruto was finally free from the Akatsuki to make things weird all the dead Jinchuuriki somehow came back to life. Other than that the other strange thing was Sasuke coming to help for Naruto it was a welcome help although he thought Sasuke had some plan he'd find out afterward.

And Find out he did during the war Karin one of the Taki members died the rest somehow survived when everyone returned Sasuke came with everyone.

Naruto didn't trust him anymore he didn't want him back but when they all returned Sasuke was given a reprieve just like that like he'd not even worked for that freak Orochimaru for a year no he was welcomed back although it looked like Tsunade wasn't happy Naruto sensed the council was behind it all.

What was also weird is now the villagers loved Naruto as a hero just like his dad wanted him to be treated. He was happy of course it's what he wanted to be acknowledged by them.

He also wanted to talk to Sakura he was looking for her when he heard her voice but he noticed she was talking to someone when he got closer he knew who it was Sasuke he watched them wondering what was happening when he saw Sakura hug Sasuke and he hugged her also and he was smiling.

He couldn't believe this first they let him back completely ignoring everything he's done now it seems he's returned and Sakura's got what she always wanted.

He can't believe it he clenches his fists and punches the wall "To hell with them both she wants to be dating a murderer then fine she can be with him I don't care anymore."

He turns away and starts to walk away not noticing that Yūgao's watching him with a sad face.

Naruto can't believe what's going on he then stops "Wait Hinata told me she loves me and she's a nice enough girl I could get to know her right I guess I'll go and find her."

Naruto heads to the Hyūga compound as he's nearly there he sees her talking to Kiba he's unsure of what to do but he then sees another shock as Hinata plants a kiss on Kiba's lips and then hugs him.

He looks on confused "OK seriously what the hell she tells me she loves me and now this fuck this I'm going to bed."

He walks off yet again Yūgao's following him from the rooftops she sighs "Seems Naruto's still got nobody that's a shame."

Naruto gets home all the way he was getting congratulated by everyone calling him a hero when months earlier they still called him a demon he just smiled and walked on until he got home. He climbed on his bed and within seconds he was asleep.

The next day he's walking through the streets when he hears his name he looks over his shoulder and sees Sakura and Sasuke the two people he doesn't want to see.

He ignores them and keeps walking Sakura and Sasuke don't follow him there confused why he ignored them.

Naruto keeps on walking until Yamato jumps down in front of him "There you are Naruto I've been looking for you Lady Hokage's wants to speak to you."

Naruto nods "Thanks, Yamato I'll be right there."

Yamato looks at him "You OK, you seem down."

Naruto smiles "I'm fine just tired that's all."

Naruto then **Shunshin's** to the Hokage tower he makes his way inside and knocks he hears a "Come In."

He heads inside Naruto closes the door "You wanted to see me Baa-Chan."

Tsunade rolls her eyes I wish you wouldn't call me that "Good you're here now I know your goal was to become the Hokage is that still your goal."

Naruto is shocked "Yea, of course, it is why."

She smiles "Well I'm stepping down and I have discussed it with the council and I selected you to replace me and they agreed so Naruto are you ready to become the Hokage."

Naruto smiles "Always knew I'd take your job someday."

Tsunade grins "Well the ceremony is in a few hours so be back here in four hours I will make the announcement to the whole village."

Naruto smirks "Sure thing Baa-Chan I think I know what I'll do first send you on several D-ranked missions to hunt down that damn Tora."

Tsunade chuckles "Oh I think not Naruto."

He smirks "We will see gotta go I hear Ichiraku's calling to me."

She grins "Oh didn't you hear they went out of business with you not being around."

Naruto chuckles "Good one Baa-Chan I heard that the whole village is out of Sake what will you do."

She chuckles "Get lost gaki."

Naruto leaves the room and grins "Wow Hokage that's awesome well Ramen beckons me."

A few hours later Naruto's back at the Hokage Tower with Tsunade there in her office soon to be his "Can you tell me why you accepted that bastard Sasuke back to the village."

Tsunade looks at him shocked "I thought you wanted him back."

Naruto scoffs "Things change at first I did but after what he became I gave up I wanted him back to fulfill my promise to Haruno personally I'd rather he was dead but now he's back and welcomed with open arms after what he did it's a joke."

Tsunade is shocked _I didn't know he felt that way about Sasuke and he didn't call Sakura, Sakura-Chan he called her Haruno._

 _Maybe he's heard about her and Sasuke being an item_ "Naruto, to be honest, I agree with you I didn't want him back the council forced my hands."

Naruto scoffs "You mean those three fossils forced you typical there gone as soon as I become Hokage there a disease to the council you and Jiji may have listened to them the hell I will."

Tsunade nods and sighs "You, OK."

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Just peachy why do you ask."

She sighs "Have you heard about Sakura and Sasuke being an item is that why you're angry."

Naruto rolls his eyes "I couldn't care less about them anymore I wasted years chasing her and for what nothing, let Haruno have that murderous snake for all I care I'm done with the both of them."

Just then Shizune comes in "We're ready now oh Congratulations Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Shizune-Chan."

She smiles and leaves the room Tsunade stands up and puts on her robes and hat "Let's go we'll talk later."

Naruto rolls his eyes "No we won't that subject is over."

Tsunade sighs and leaves the room followed by Naruto.

They head up to the Hokage Monument. Tsunade looks out and the whole village is there she looks around and sees Sakura holding Sasuke's hand Sakura smiles up and Tsunade smiles although it's strained at best "People Of Konoha we have been through another great war."

She looks out at everyone "A war none of us wanted but we came out victorious each and everyone one of you fought bravely and for that, I salute you now I have some news two pieces of news actually."

She looks around again seeing some very anxious people "The first piece of news is I am stepping down as Hokage."

She looks around as everyone is shocked she raises her hands "I have already chosen my successor most of you know him already" She looks behind her "Naruto."

Naruto steps forward and stops beside Tsunade "You all know Naruto Uzumaki the hero of the fourth great war and now the new Hokage of Konoha"

There are shocks all around also from his friends but there also happy then Tsunade puts the robes on his shoulders she'll give him the hat later.

She turns back to the crowd "Now I said there are two bits of news the other is also about Naruto and I feel it's time I shared Naruto's legacy with you all you may all know him as Naruto Uzumaki."

She looks around and smirks _This should be fun_ "That is only part of his name his full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Kushina Uzumaki and your very own Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze."

There is, even more, shock even from his friends they can't believe their friend is the son of the fourth Hokage.

Tsunade looks at Naruto "Time for the speech."

Naruto looks at her "You have to be kidding me."

She grins "Nope speak to the people."

Naruto sighs "You are definitely chasing that damn cat for the rest of your life."

He then looks out at the village he looks down and sees his friends he sees Sakura and Sasuke holding hands and looks away in disgust "People of Konoha you all know me now I know this is all a shock to you all knowing who my father is and I know that my childhood well let's just say it's in the past" _But not forgotten._

He looks around "My dream was always to become the Hokage just like my role model who ironically was my dad he defended Konoha with his life and I have done the same to protect this village and now as Hokage, I will also continue to do so."

He looks around "Now I know that I was not well liked and that was understandable but I still would have given my life for all of you all because this is my home just like it is all yours."

He looks around Man this is hard "I will be a great Hokage like my father before me I will usher in a new dawn of peace and I will protect you all because what the late Sandaime told me the people are his children and they mean everything to him."

He grins "As such the same applies you are all the children of the Hokage, ironically a lot of you are older than me but you understand the point I'm making here that is all I guess."

He steps back "Baa-Chan Tora has your name written on it forever."

She grins "Nice speech Hokage-Sama and I've retired."

He smirks "Thanks, I guess this is still weird and Retirement declined."

There talking when they hear "ALL HAIL NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE ROKUDAIME HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE."

Naruto turns around shocked and smirks but then he sees people cheering for him and he smiles. Tsunade puts her hand on his shoulder "Go down to them."

Naruto looks at her "Why."

She smiles "Your friends are down there."

He sighs "I'll meet them later I guess I want to just sit in the chair for a while."

She nods "Of course take all the time you need."

He nods and **Shunshin's** away he appears In the Hokage's office and goes over to the chair and sits down at the desk looking out of the window "I did it, dad, I hope you're proud of me."


	2. Hokage Party

**The Fox And The Neko Part 2 Hokage Party**

 **A/N: This is Chapter 2 hope you liked Chapter 1 I know some people might not like that I'm making Naruto colder to Sakura and Sasuke but in a way it's understandable for him to be in pain then after that he finds out the girl who did like him has moved on how would you expect him to be. This Chapter sees Naruto and Yūgao bonding as friends as he finally finds out who always protected him when he was younger. This will also show his start of his coldness to Sakura and Sasuke.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

Naruto's been sitting at his desk looking out he sees people cheering and celebrating Naruto is just sitting there deep in thought

"Hokage-Sama are you OK"

Naruto looks around and sees an ANBU with purple hair looking at him he knows that mask "I am fine Neko I'm just coming to terms with all of this I wanted this but after what I said out there did I really mean it I mean it."

He sighs "I mean half of them people hunted me down and beat the crap out of me, burned me, poisoned me stabbed me, and even tried to kill me in my own apartment whilst I'm sleeping and now there treating me like a hero now I'm not a heartless person I don't hate them they were scared but it's hard to just pretend it never happened."

Yūgao looks at him "Permission to speak freely Hokage-Sama."

Naruto nods "Go ahead, oh take off your mask."

She smiles and takes off her mask "I don't think they expect you to, They know you might resent them they know what they did they terrorised a little boy, a boy who had done nothing wrong who had something put into him and they feared it, still they are your people what you said did you mean it."

Naruto looks at her _Man she's beautiful_ "I remember you when I was younger you was always protecting me I guess you were my Guardian Angel but didn't you hate me also."

She smiles, "No, Hokage-Sama I knew you were just a scared little boy that's why I protected you because you didn't deserve what happened to you, and I'm touched you thought of me as your Guardian Angel."

Naruto notices her blush and chuckled "You're beautiful when you blush and can call me Naruto I'm not good of formalities and to answer your question, yes I meant what I said they are the children of the Hokage and I will protect them all as I have done since I became a ninja."

She smiles, "You can call me Yūgao, Naruto-Kun."

Naruto chuckles "Naruto-Kun aye, and Yūgao a pretty name so was there a reason you actually came here."

She smiles "Well I came to see if you are alright Tsunade-Sama's worried about you plus all your friends wanted to congratulate you but you came here, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and to be honest looking at you now it's kind of ironic nobody noticed how much you look like your father."

Naruto nods, "Yea, I'm guessing that shocked a lot of people."

She nods, "Of course it did, but you wasn't shocked did you already know."

Naruto nods, "Yes, I found out when I left for two years on my training trip with. Jiraiya."

She nods, "I see well there is a party going on Tsunade's there with Shizune and everyone else it's been going on for a while but they can't really have a party with the man of the hour not being there now can they."

Naruto nods, "I guess not, still, I don't know."

She looks at him "Is it because of that Sakura girl being there with that Uchiha, I watched you as you saw them hug then you went to the Hyūga compound where you saw the Hyūga girl kiss that Inuzuka boy."

Naruto looks at her "You saw that."

Yūgao blushes, "Well Tsunade-Sama told me what she was planning so I thought It would be a good idea to keep an eye on the next Hokage."

Naruto chuckles, "Seems to me you were stalking me tut tut Yūgao-Chan."

She blushes again, "I I I, don't know what you're talking about."

Naruto chuckles, "You're easy to embarrass aren't you."

She glares at him, "That's mean Naruto."

He puts his hand on his heart "I'm not Naruto-Kun anymore your venom bites deep Yūgao-Chan."

She chuckles, "Your an idiot you know that."

He nods, "So I have been told come on then let's go the show must go on as the saying goes."

She nods, "Of course Naruto" She puts her mask back on.

Naruto smiles _To cover a pretty face such a shame_ He stands up and leaves the office followed by Yūgao.

Everyone's sitting down drinking there's music playing but without Naruto here the atmosphere has suffered.

Just then the door of the bar opens and in comes Yugao she looks around and Naruto follows her in.

Tsunade smiles About time you got here "Welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Rokudaime Hokage."

Naruto scratches his head "Sorry I'm a little late lost track of time I guess."

Kakashi smiles, "Well you're here now, here take this."

Naruto takes the glass of Champagne "Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi smiles "You don't have to call me that anymore Hokage-Sama."

Naruto smiles "Too formal Naruto will do Kakashi."

He smiles "As you wish Naruto-San."

Naruto rolls his eyes then the other Jōnin come up and congratulate him he smiles and they talk for a while. Then he talks to some other people from the council like Inoichi, Shikaku, Choza and Tsume.

After he's spoken to them he's grabbed and dragged away he notices it's Ino and she drags him to his friends and two people he'd rather avoid.

Shikamaru smirks, "Ino, your so troublesome you can't drag the Hokage around."

She notices what she did and blushes "Sorry, Hokage-Sama."

Naruto chuckles "It's OK, Ino."

She smiles "Man I can't believe your finally the Hokage your dream came true right."

Naruto nods "Yea still shocking though."

Choji grins "And you don't think we weren't shocked not only did our friend became the Hokage he's also the son of Minato Namikaze one of the greatest Hokage's ever not that you didn't seem surprised."

Naruto smirks "That's because I already knew, I found out on my training trip the best way to get anything out of Ero-Sennin is to speak to him when he's drunk."

Shikamaru grins "Well guys I had my suspicions I mean come on just look at his face he's a spitting image of his dad minus the whiskers they are whiskers right."

Kiba joins in "Your right, oh congrats man." He passes him a beer and they clink bottles and then both drink.

They then hear "Congratulations Naruto-Sama."

Naruto smiles "Thanks, Hinata.

Over the next few minutes everyone comes over minus Sakura and Sasuke who are talking between themselves they do walk over but Naruto doesn't even acknowledge them at all when Sakura says Congratulations he just nods and goes on talking to Lee.

Sakura noticed he hardly acknowledged her and is confused. Sasuke noticed as did a few others but said nothing.

Kakashi also saw and was confused It's not like Naruto to ignore Sakura like that.

Naruto continues talking with everyone minus Sakura and Sasuke. Most of his friends are confused but mainly Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto then walked off to talk to other people.

Naruto's now finished talking with Guy when Kakashi asks to speak with him in private.

Naruto and Kakashi sit down at the corner of the room luckily most of the people are in the middle of the bar this part seems deserted probably why Kakashi brought him over here.

Kakashi looks at him "So, what's up with you and you former teammates you've ignored them the whole night."

Naruto shrugs "I have my reasons Kakashi, is that all you wanted to ask me."

Kakashi sighs "Did they do something wrong."

Naruto sighs "You want to know, the stupid council let Sasuke off scot free even though he's a cold-blooded killer when I was younger I wanted him back now in my eyes he's nothing but a murderer, but the council wanted him back doesn't mean I have to like it one bit to me he's a murderer nothing more."

Kakashi sighs "And Sakura."

Naruto sighs "I hardly care about Haruno anymore she got what she wanted."

Kakashi raises an eyebrow Not Sakura-Chan or Sakura but Haruno did something happen "Did something happen between you two."

Naruto scoffs "No, and that's the point ever since the academy I've been in love with her but she only had eyes for that murdering bastard, I saved her life more times than I can count and what did she do manipulate me to bring back that bastard I was blinded because of my affections for her."

"What did it get me nothing almost dying when the person I thought of as a friend shoved a Chidori through my chest and what did I get from Haruno nothing but more abuse even then I would have done anything for her damn I would have died for the ungrateful bitch she probably wouldn't have even noticed or cared if I'd died."

"As long as I brought back her precious Sasuke-Kun, just hearing his name makes me feel like drilling a hole into my brain. Well now that murdering bastards back and there together so give me one good reason to acknowledge them now I might come across as selfish but so what I can be if I so choose."

Kakashi sighs, "I am sorry Naruto."

Naruto shrugs "I don't want your pity Kakashi, I need a drink."

Unbeknown to either of them Sasuke heard every word he walks away and sighs. He finds Sakura but doesn't tell her what he heard.

After several hours where Naruto was challenged to a drinking contest by Anko and somehow drank her under the table. Hours later and everyone has left Naruto's still there though and Yūgao was still there watching him.

She then approached him "Naruto I think it's time you headed home."

Naruto shrugs "You mean to my dump of an apartment."

She smiles "You are the Hokage now and Tsunade gave me the keys to the Namikaze Mansion."

Naruto looks at her "Huh, what Namikaze Mansion."

She smiles "Come on I'll show you."

He nods and stands up she takes his arm and chuckles "You've drunk a lot you even drank Anko under the table."

Naruto looks at her "I did wait who's Anko."

She chuckles "I'll tell you tomorrow let's get you home."

She **Shunshin's** them outside the Mansion. Naruto looks at the house through the gates "That's my house."

She nods "There is a blood seal on the gate put some blood on the seal."

Naruto nods and bites his thumb and presses the thumb on the seal and the gates open they head to the main door and Yūgao uses the keys to open the front door she's been inside before.

The house has been looked after she helps him upstairs she takes him to the bedroom. She then opens the door and Naruto turns to her "Your pretty can I kiss you."

She blushes "Naru."

Before she can finish he kisses her on the lips but it's only quick and he pulls away "That was nice." He then stumbles back and falls on the bed and is asleep.

Yugao's stares at him and touches her lips and blushes truth be told she's had a crush on him since he returned from his two-year trip with Jiraiya, by then her lover Hayate had been dead for a while but deep down she has always had a soft spot for Naruto.

She smiles "Sweet dreams Naruto-Kun."

She leaves the room and then the mansion she left the key beside the bed.

She then goes home she's pretty tired herself now with Sakura off his mind and Hinata moving on maybe she could take a chance but she ignores that he's too young for me.


	3. Moving On From The Past

**The Fox And The Neko Part 3 Moving On From The Past**

 **A/N: Hey everyone been months since I updated this my apologies but kind of got writers block but here is Chapter 3, I had a problem with how to continue from chapter 2 and this idea sort of came to me so here it is hope you like it, I have a plot already for after this chapter, this story does have some angst in it as well as this chapter, this chapter will show the bond that Naruto and Yūgao throughout their lives, yes I know there wasn't any really but I like the idea of Naruto having some people watching out for him. There will be some Sakura and Sasuke bashing throughout the story sorry if that annoys you but it won't change well maybe much later on.**

 **Now for some replies first to Ghost Rider: Yes Naruto knows the Flying Thunder God now, does he have the Sage's God Mode not sure really, what will Anko and Hana do well nothing really it's only Naruto/ Yūgao as the pairing. Will there be a new bad guy I'm really not sure, As for Naruto losing an eye well probably not.**

 **To Tolonen: Yes he was kind of a whiner at first but from now on doesn't care much about Sakura or Hinata, to him they made their choices. And glad you will continue reading.**

 **To Snake1980: Well Sasuke knows why Naruto ignores him whether that will change well I don't know, As for Sakura, she may find out later on, It all depends if I make Sasuke tell her or keep it to himself. Hinata isn't hated by him, I admit he's kind of shocked that she changed her mind but oh well.**

 **To BacoboyX9: Yes this chapter is all about Naruto and Yūgao, With Naruto not forgiving Sasuke it's because I don't like him really.**

 **Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's**

 _ **'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi'**_

 _'Inner Thoughts'_

 **Inner Sakura**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story**

It's been a week since Naruto's inauguration, Naruto hasn't really spent much time with the Konoha 11 and especially his former teammates because being the Hokage is an important job and it always keep him busy.

He knows that there his friends and they may miss him but he's going through some emotional changes and who can blame him, especially after his drunken kiss with Yūgao. When he's not doing paperwork then he's training with Kakashi or Yūgao codenamed Neko.

Speaking of Yūgao because of the drunken kiss they shared it's been kind of awkward yes they still train but they haven't just talked since then. He knows about the kiss yes he may have been pretty drunk the damn fox didn't negate the alcohol like he usually does.

It's why he's been doing paperwork and avoiding talking to her. He knows he can't do it permanently though she's an ANBU and important to him.

He's just finished the last of the paperwork for the day and it's getting late he's used the **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** on numerous occasions while he just thinks but other times he just does it himself to keep his mind from overthinking everything. After he grabbed his jacket he left the Hokage tower and is now walking through the village.

He doesn't see many people out at the moment as it's dark the ones that are out bow to him or praise him on his accomplishments, or just ask him how his days been. He's still not fully comfortable with all the praising though.

The flattery is nice he supposes, but it's sometimes hard to not remember these same people hated him growing up. He usually just smiles at them or occasionally talks to them but that's it then walks off he doesn't outright ignore them though, kids are a different matter he always talks to them.

Some of the villagers never treated him badly so these people he interacts with the most he asks about their day, there businesses and family and they talk to him, for these people he tells them to call him Naruto, it took a while but they do it now. They watched him grow from nothing to the man he is today so they respect what he's done.

Quite a lot of the time he walks through the poorer parts of Konoha, seeing the many homeless people, the poor conditions of many of the villagers, the lack of medical attention, restaurants, and much more, for him it's painful, especially when he sees the Orphanages and knows he was just like that many years ago.

He's already decided to try and help them if only he can get some backing, if not he'll get things done with his own money, he knows about his parents money he's a very rich man for someone his age, and he's willing to help the poorer part of the village with his money maybe he could ask Old Man Tazuna to help, if he's still alive that is.

As he's walking past the training grounds, why he's come this way he doesn't know but he sees someone by the Memorial Stone at first he thinks it's Kakashi so he starts to walk away until he notices the long purple hair and knows it's Yūgao. At first he just watches her wondering if he should let her mourn her old lover Hayate.

He starts to walk away but then stops and looks back and decides to approach her he hasn't looked at the memorial stone since Jiji died years ago.

He stops beside her "It's been a long time since I was here, when Jiji died I believe, I know Kakashi still visits here daily, I used to come here often and it still brings a tear to my eye, so many ninjas gave their lives for this village, like my parents, Jiji Sandaime, Jiraiya, Neji, and many more."

"Sometimes I wish they were still here to guide me as I continue my job as Hokage, there advice would have been welcome, I miss them so much sometimes it's still hard watching people be happy."

He smirks "I sound like such a whiner don't I, It's laughable sometimes the way I act, but I'm still young, I've been through a war, been hunted down by power hungry ninjas I still wonder how I'm still alive."

Yūgao looks at the man beside her the boy who became a man and now leads the village into more years of prosperity "That is true Hokage-Sama, we have lost many great people like Hayate-kun, killed during the invasion, if you remember him he was the proctor of the Preliminary rounds of the Chūnin exams many years ago."

Naruto looks at her "Yūgao-chan, you've known me all my life, it's Naruto to you, and you know I'm not one for titles, and yes I remember him, I heard you was one of the group that found him it must have been extremely hard for you, did you know him a long time, you never actually told me."

She looks at him and nods "I guess Naruto-kun, I've always looked after you and always will that is why you're still alive and also because you are you, your nindo is why you are what you are the Hokage of Konoha, and yes he was my lover, one day I wished to marry him, it seems so long ago now, and to answer your other question, the life you have had you can be excused from whining some, but it doesn't suit you."

Naruto chuckles then looks away "I always thought of you as my Guardian Angel or would it have been my Guardian Cat."

She chuckles "I'm honoured you think of me as that, and Guardian Cat huh, well I had a hard time with it, little Fox, he was such a hassle, always getting into trouble and pranking everyone, including the ANBU, I always thought your pranks were funny, the fact you painted the Hokage Monument in broad daylight and didn't get caught shows how sneaky you were little Fox."

It's Naruto's turn to chuckle "Little Fox huh." He then gets a serious face "I always wondered why you wasn't like everyone else and hated me; of course I was glad also. You were always there to save me, I was always grateful though, but in the back of my mind I always wondered why, surely you made enemies by looking after me."

She sighs "I was never a clueless idiot, unlike the village that spurned you, I know the difference between a demon and a child, whose life was full of such misery for no reason but the village were too stupid to realize that you wasn't a demon, I knew you were innocent of everything, minus the pranks."

"I knew they were always you, I love this village but also hate it for how it treated you, nobody deserved that, as for enemies I hardly care, I knew the truth they were to blinded to see the truth."

He chuckles "You always knew huh, I guess you know me to well huh, but I'm thankful for everything you ever did for me, I know I wasn't hated by everyone, now let's move on from that depressing situation, have you never thought of moving on finding someone else, would Hayate want you to be miserable and alone forever? the answer to that is no he'd want you to move on."

She nods "But everyone loves you now, I know by your facial expressions though it still makes you uncomfortable the same people who hated you now treating you with such praise, as for moving on, I've tried to forget about it to be honest, but what about you why are you still single."

He groans "It's true Yūgao-chan, they love me because I'm a hero, twice I saved this village actually the Invasion was the first time, sometimes to me it feels fake, I know not all of them have truly forgot, some people are just blinded by fear, as for moving on, I grew up alone and ever since the academy I liked one girl, I would have died for her, almost did a few times actually."

"It was one-sided though I know that, deep down I knew I never stood a chance, even when the person she loved became a traitor, she still loved him, she wanted to save him from himself, what made it hurt so much is the girl I liked even loved, begged me to bring him back to her, not even knowing how I felt about her."

"Love blinds people I guess; she thought she could heal him of his darkness, it's pathetic really, I admit sometimes I felt like just telling her my feelings but I knew it would have been a waste of time so I didn't bother, but I'm over it now, I'm over her."

"Then there was Hinata, now I admit it was strange of her confessing her love for me one minute, and then after the war it all changed, Maybe it was because she grew tired of me not talking to her about the confessions who knows but I'm not really that hurt as I barely know her, and now she's moved on."

Yūgao groans "I've said this before but the Uchiha are idiots, the village treats the Clan like they're gods but I've never been a fan really, in my opinion there nothing but traitors, all the Uchiha's are and Sasuke was no different."

"As for the Haruno girl she's an idiot, you don't know how many times I saw her hit you and wanted to rip her head off, yes she changed some growing up but in my opinion she didn't deserve your friendship."

"When you returned from your training trip she did change but that still doesn't make up for the way she treated you when you was younger, yes sometimes you deserved a hit but most times she was just being a bitch."

"The Hyūga girl, well like you said you barely knew her, and if I'm honest I don't think it was true love for you, maybe admiration, or inspiration, you even just admitted you weren't so broken up about it because you barely knew her to that I say forget about her."

Naruto looks at her, and what she said makes sense really, the Uchiha's were all traitors he's read about the attempted Coup that was foiled by Itachi Uchiha, and Sasuke's betrayal and attempted murder of him and Sakura not to mention all the Kage's, this just means that Sasuke will never be close to him ever again, some things are unforgivable.

He knows the Uchiha can control Kurama, Kurama's told him many times about the Uchiha Clan and how much his blood boils just thinking about them. So no, Sasuke is not his friend, not his brother just a ninja under his command.

As for Sakura what she said was true all the wrongs she did to Naruto early on the betrayals the fake confession all of it cut too deep, and the kindness she showed later on doesn't make up for it, and maybe never will.

To him Sakura is just a Kunoichi under his command like Sasuke and won't be cherished as she once was, he doesn't know if he hates her but they will never be close again, he was told about Sakura cutting him open and pumping his heart with her hands and for that he's eternally grateful, but that's it.

Lastly Hinata well like he said earlier he barely knew her so she's really not worth thinking about that much, maybe Yūgao-chan's right and Hinata confused love, for inspiration, but it hardly matters now. "I guess in a way I'm like you and am trying not to think about it, I'm the Hokage I'm fine with that, I'm still young."

She scoffs "No offence Naruto, but that's a load of bullshit, I saw you as a kid watching your classmates with their families and other villagers with there's, you wanted that for yourself, you always have, like you said earlier, I know you so well, maybe better than anyone, so don't give me that bullshit about being fine with remaining single, I hate you lying to me."

He looks at her in shock she's never been that venomous to him before so he glares back at her "What the hell do you want from me Yūgao-chan, I mean seriously do you want me to just marry anyone, you're acting like the council."

"Every time they mention me, they want me in that damn Clan Restoration Act crap, no way in hell am I agreeing to that, the villagers forcing their daughters onto me, just for power, no way in hell will I be a pawn to them and their power hungry thoughts."

She snaps back at him of course hearing about the council trying to force Naruto into that CRA crap pisses her off greatly, "Of course I don't want you to marry any stupid bimbo, and I want you to marry for love, that is what I believe, this forced marriage crap is sickening and I don't want that for you."

He looks away "There is nobody I love, Yūgao."

She sighs then looks at him "What about that kiss last week, what was that all about or was that just because you were drunk."

He cringes at that it's why he's been avoiding her "No, I admit I was drunk the damn fox usually cancels out the alcohol in me, I don't know why he didn't that time though." He looks away embarrassed about what he's going to say next "Actually there is someone I like, in a way I have liked her for years."

This is news to her all she knew about was the Haruno girl and his attempt to gain her affections "So ask her out then."

He scoffs "She's older than me, and I mean like quite a few years older than me."

She smirks "So a few years older like say four or five years or quite a few more wait is she a cougar, do I know her, it's not Anko is it, or Shizune, wait it's not Tsunade, you two have a strange relationship I admit, or is it Ayame Ichiraku."

Naruto blushes and looks away ' _Baa-Chan is she nuts, and Anko, man that woman's nuts as for Shizune she's like my big sister and so is Ayame-chan._ ' "It's none of them and your insane to think of any of them, Baa-chan's kind of a mother figure and Shizune and Ayame are like my big sisters and Anko she's certifiably insane."

She chuckles knowing that was funny, she doesn't really know why Anko popped in her head although Anko did tell her he was kind of attractive when he returned from his training trip with Jiraiya.

For a few minutes neither of them say anything as they look at the memorial stone then she looks at Naruto "So who is it then, it can't be Kurenai you hardly know her, plus she's got a kid and would never betray Asuma's memory."

He looks at her ' _Now Kurenai, where is she getting those weird names is she just going through all the older women who know me not that Kurenai really does._ ' "I…"

He sighs "You really want to know." When she nods he sighs ' _Can I really tell her the truth, I don't want to ruin what friendship we have, but she did ask, I'll understand if she just laughs it off, kind of used to it now I guess, why not_.' "It's… You, Yūgao-chan you've always been there for me, how could I not love my protector but it's not just that, I actually do like you a lot."

She looks at him in shock ' _Wow, I never expected that._ ' She then blushes in embarrassment in calling herself a cougar although she is older than him. "You like me; crap I just called myself a cougar."

He laughs "Yes, you just did, but you should be honoured the Hokage likes you."

She blushes again "What am I going to do with you."

He just chuckles "You do realise who my Sensei's were right Pervy Kakashi and the Super Pervert himself Jiraiya or as I called him Pervy Sage, so saying something like that doesn't bode well."

She grins "So Naruto-kun's a pervert huh, so he corrupted you did he."

Naruto chuckles at her "No, pervy sage tried he really did, but he taught me many things." He looks around "Well it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow."

She nods still embarrassed by the whole thing. "Of course Naruto-kun, you do look tired get some sleep."

He nods at her "So should you." He then walks away from her with her watching.

She smiles "I like you to Naruto-kun."

Naruto arrive back at his house and he creates a clone and tells him to cook him some dinner at least Jiraiya taught him how to cook food, and it's not Ramen the Clone is cooking.

He then heads for the bathroom and strips down and heads into the shower for a hot shower to get the sweat off his body, the pervert in him actually grinned at all the women Yūgao-chan mentioned minus Tsunade of course.

When he returns half an hour later the food is ready a large steak and a jacket potato with cheese it's perfectly cooked so he tucks into the food, it's like he hasn't ate for days when in fact it's only been hours.

After the meal's eaten and the clone's washed up he's lying down on the couch drinking a beer when he hears a knock at the door, when he approaches the door he doesn't bother to check who it is he just opens it hoping it's not his old team that would really ruin his day.

As he opens the door he's surprised to see Yūgao at the door, she's not in her ANBU clothes and he inwardly has a nosebleed at what she's wearing a black tank top showing off her assets and her amazing toned body and wearing tight fitting jeans.

The pervert in him wants to just take her right there but he's not Jiraiya and more controlled not that it won't be hard to concentrate because it will.

He smirks "Morning already, that really must have been a long shower I just had."

She chuckles at him "No It's not morning yet, can I come in and have you got another one of those."

He stands to the side to allow her to slide pass him brushing his leg with her own bringing a shiver down his body ' _Dammit why did she have to look so hot right now._ '

He closes the door behind her, he sees her looking around she's not actually been in this house before, he heads to the kitchen and grabs another beer from the fridge and opens it before returning to the front room and passes her the beer before sitting down.

She takes the beer and takes a big swig from it, as what she's planning on doing is kind of embarrassing, but from his confession, she can now give him her own confession without it being awkward.

She walks over to Naruto and surprises him by sitting down on his lap and places the beer on the table before leaning forward and kisses Naruto on his unsuspecting lips.

After quickly getting over the shock he kisses her back and for the next few minutes they make out, both tasting the insides of each other's mouths both wanting this for so long but too embarrassed to do anything about it.

Yūgao leads Naruto as she knows what she's doing as she has actually kissed before dating Hayate after all. Not that Naruto minds at all this is new to him.

After a few more minutes of kissing they pull back with a thin layer of saliva connecting their lips. Yūgao loved kissing him he's a good kisser she'd never admit to liking him and it still baffled her how nobody ever really made a move on him, they'd have to be idiots and they really are idiots.

For Naruto he enjoyed kissing her a lot, one thing that makes this great was at least Yūgao-chan's a girl he actually shudders at the thought of his first kiss ever though some idiot in front of him pushed him into that bastard Uchiha's face, he almost inwardly pukes just thinking of that moment, years earlier.

She looks at him as she backs away "You know I'd never admit this to anyone but when you returned from your trip I gained a little crush on you, you had grown up, you seemed stronger and I saw you train once bare-chested and you really put on some muscle, you wasn't the little shrimp you were before you left."

He grins "You know insulting me won't get you any more kisses Yūgao-chan."

She grins and quickly locks lips with Naruto again and he doesn't stop her, he does wrap his arms around her and she grins "Not going to happen, you're all mine now."

She surprises him again by reaching under his t-shirt and starts touching his abs, with her other hand quickly joining the first, the first time she saw him bare-chested she wanted him although she wouldn't admit that to him or anyone. She loves the feel of her lover his amazing abs, his pecks his muscled arms all are amazing, and it's all hers.

She just loves touching her lovers amazing body any girl would have to be insane not to want to jump her lover but in a way she's glad, nobody's going to be fucking her man but her. She wants to see more so she quickly reaches for his t-shirt and lifts it only stopping kissing him when she has to pull the t-shirt over his head.

She gets her first look at his whole chest and she grins _'Wow.'_

As she's marvelling her lover's chest he's doing the same thing she has an amazing toned body herself, the ANBU are the best of the best for a reason they're the elite not the so called Uchiha he grins at her body ' _Damn, she's hot I want her so bad._ '

He then reaches up and touches her chest and smirks as he marvels at her toned body a masterpiece in his opinion, his hands brush over her tank top and he can already see her perky nipples pressing against her top and smiles. She sees the look he's got and grins and slowly for his own amusement pulls off her top showing her lover her body.

Naruto sees her breasts and immediately feels a wet substance on his face he can pretty much guess what it is but touches where it is and brings his finger to his eyes and blushes ' _Shit those tits are amazing._ '

She saw everything and just grins "Like what you see Naruto-kun."

He looks at her and nods he then wraps his arms around her waist and they vanish they quickly appear in Naruto's bedroom and he lays his lover down on the bed. She quickly pulls him down on top of her and they crash their lips together.


End file.
